Tours, Music, and Tom's dick
by shelbster416
Summary: this is just a random story that i wrote out one day. forst chapter rated T, but later chapters rated M
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell are you guys arguing about now?!" Georg asked angrily.

"Exactly!! You two haven't quit bickering since we left the concert! Now what the hell is wrong?!" Gustav added.

"Bill said that I kept missing notes during the songs!" Tom complained.

"And Tom said that I kept singing the wrong lyrics!" I whined.

"Ok, SHUT UP!! Tom, you did miss a few notes, a total accident. And Bill, you did mess up on a few of the lyrics, another total accident." Georg said.

"Yes. So shut up and appologize already!!" Gustav practically screamed.

Sowe all shut up and carried on with our tour. Next stop: LAS VEGAS BABY!!

END OF CHAPTER ONE. THIS IS MORE RATED TEEN..BUT LATER CHAPTERS WILL BE RATED MATURE. SO REVIEW PLZ AND THNX!!


	2. Chapter 2babes and casinos

**chapter 2.(in las vegas)**

" When we finally arrived in Las Vegas, we were surprised at how large it really was.

"I wonder how many girls i'll be able to pick up in the casinos here?" Tom said the second we arrived.

"Probably none tom. we can't go into the casinos in america yet." i stated.

"And why not?" tom asked.

"Because we're all under 21 you dumbass." gustav said.

"Well i can still fucking try can't i?" tom said.

We all laughed at him as we drove to the Luxor, where we would be staying.

Once everyone was settled in their rooms, I began to write down some random thought that i'd had that day in my journal.

"Hey journal-boy, isn't 15 a little old to be writing in a journal still?" tom asked.

"aiam not writing personal stuff dude. i'm writing random thoughts that i had today. i'm hoping to turn them into a song." i replied.

"Whatever journal-boy." tom said as he went to shower.

Afetr tom's shower, i hid my journal..then showered myself.

"Hmmmm..i wonder what he really wrote in there." tom wondered as he walked over to bill's journal and opened it.


	3. Chapter 3georg appears

**chapter 3**

Tom could not believe what he was reading. in his opinion, it was the best song bill had ever written.

Afetr reading what bill had written, he carefully replaced the journal, and starts to watch t.v.

Once i cam back out, tom suddenly left to go and sit on the railing. curious as to why, i followed him.

"What you thinkin' bout tomi?" i asked curiously.

"Just that this world is too big for us to possibly see it all in one lifetime." he replied.

"Wow, i didn't know you could be that deep tomi. i really never did." i laughed lightly.

Then after countless hours of just staring at the vastness of beautiful land before me, i felt a large warm hand grab mine and squeeze it. i looked over to my right to see: Georg.

**sry that this was wicked short..i couldn't think of much to write.**


	4. Chapter 4georg likes bill

**chapter 4**

"W-w-where's tom? W-where'd he go?" i asked, suddenly scared a little.

"Why you so worried bill? he just went out for a walk. really, why do you look so worried?" georg asked sincerely.

"I didn't hear him leave, and you surprised me. thats all."

"Oh, sorry. it's just that i need to tell you something. and im afraid you'll like shun me or kill me or something." he said nervously.

"Why would i do any of those things georg? go ahead and say whatever you need to." i looked at him with a warm smile.

"Ok bill. here goes. i-i like you. more than i should." he says.

"Georg, i like you too but-" i got cut off as he spoke again.

"No bill. i mean i _**really**_ like you. as in, i like you as more than a friend."

All i could do after he said that was pull my hand away and turn so my back was facing him.

Soon after that, i felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist, and a head bury into my back.

"Bill, i-i didn't mean to hurt you or anything. you know that."

"No, georg, i kbow. i feel the same way its just, i can't love you back the same way. my heart belongs to someone else. someone closer to me." i replied.

When i said that, i felt georg's arms leave me, and i heard him go inside, so i followed. and i think i surprised us both when i kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5georg and bill get it on

**chapter 5**

**author warning: if you don't like sex, or even the mention of anything related to sex, don't read this chapter, or chapter 6.**

He never pulled away, and neither did i. it was the greatest feeling i had ever had in my life. i pushed him onto the bed, then locked the door and came back.

"Does your heart really belong to someone else, or were you just making it up because you had never been with a guy before?" georg asked with a asly smile.

As i climbed onto the bed and straddled georg, i leaned down to whisper in his ear," which do you think it is?" then i pushed myself back up so i was staring into his eyes. his beautiful, lovely eyes.

Then he said, "i think you've never been with a man before sir," before he pulled me down on top of him, kissing my neck.

"Georg, promise me that if we do this, you'll never tell anyone please? i don't want tom finding out yet."

"Don't worry bill. it'll be our little secret ok?" he said as he stroked my cheek.

"Well then georg, have your way with me."

And, befor ei knew what was happening, we were both stripped naked as we lied there kissing each other.

"Oh god georg!" i managed to gasp out as i felt him slide teo of his fingers up my ass. "don't stop georg please!"

And, obeying my order, he shoved another finger in my ass as he grabbed my growing erection and stroked it gently.


	6. Chapter 6tom and bill: newfound love

**chapter 6**

**author note: if you do not like sex..then do not read any farther.**

" Come on georg, just shove yourself in me already! please!"

So he flipped me over so he was on top, and i gasped in pain as his long, hard member slid into my well stretched asshole.

As he slowly went in and out, i started lightly stroking my dick, exploding into my hand almost immediatly.

Knock, knock. " bill? you in there?" crap, it was tom.

Georg, sensing the urgency, went as fast as he could, exploding into me as i exploded into my hand again. then we quickly separated and he got dressed.

"Coming tom!" i called as i got dressed and wrapped my hair in a towel so he wouldn't suspect anything.

I unlocked the door, and opened it to let tom in.

"Sorry bout that bill. forgot my key." tom said as he went and sat by georg.

I looked at georg and he mouthed "tell your brother. i'll see you later" then he got up and left the room.

Then i sat on the bed farthest from the balcony, took the towel off of my head, and pulled my knees to my chest.

"Hey bill, you ok?" tom asked me.

I shook my head. " no. i have to tell you something, but im afraid to."

"Oh, billa, you can tell me anything. you know that. what is it?" he asked as he sat down in front of me.

" I-i'm gay tomi. i'm gay." i said ashamed.

"Is that it billa? is that why you're like this?"

All i did was nod.

And thats when he did it. thats when tom kissed me.


End file.
